Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters appearing in Berserk and related media. Characters in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance or backstory. Black Swordsman Arc Golden Age Arc Old Fortune Teller Manga Debut: Chapter 7, Master of the Sword (2) Anime Debut: Golden Age Arc I, Egg of the Supreme Ruler Voice: Guin-Poon-Chaw (Japan) Barbara Goodson (English) The Old Fortune Teller is an elderly lady who plays a role in Griffith's life by giving him the Crimson Beherit during his childhood. It is unknown if her actions were influenced by Causality like many others or if she was a servant of the God Hand. During the Eclipse, Ubik conjures a puppet body in the fortune teller's image to influence Griffith by reminding him of his true nature. Verneau Manga Debut: Chapter 41, Casca (2) Anime Debut: Golden Age Arc II, The Battle for Doldrey: '' '''Verneau' is a Midland noble who was secretly a pedophile, having bought a twelve-year old Casca from her parents. On route to his abode, Verneau attempts to make sexual advances on Casca, before attempting to rape her after she attempts to escape. However, Griffith arrives and scars Verneau after the noble had ripped Casca's blouse off, Griffith offering Casca his sword to kill Verneau with. Torturer Manga Debut: Chapter 39, The Fallen Falcon Anime Debut: Golden Age Arc II, The Battle for Doldrey Voice: Chafurin (Japan) Liam O'Brian (English) A servant of the King of Midland, the Torturer of the Tower of Rebirth is a deformed dwarf of a man who is given the task of torturing Griffith, bringing him to the brink of death but not killing him. The Torturer gleefully reminisces on his time with his "pretty" captive, having mutilated him in various ways and taking his tongue as a lucky charm. When Guts learns of the Torturer's work while rescuing Griffith, the man admits to his actions under the impression that the cell door would protect him from retribution. But Guts breaks through the door, piercing the Torturer's shoulder and cutting his tongue out before sending him downward to his death towards the ruins of Gaiseric's lost city. Valencia Manga Debut: Chapter 41, Arms Tournament Anime Debut: Episode 20 (1997), Sparks Valencia, also known as the "King of Massacre", is a Chuder-born veteran who loses against Silat in a tournament held to rally soldiers for a large scale robber hunt. Conviction Arc Monster Horse Manga Debut: Chapter 122, The Unseen Anime Debut: Episode 2 (2016), The Holy Iron Chain Knights Seiyū: Shougo Nakamura The Monster Horse is a horse that belongs to the Holy Iron Chain Knights which Guts uses to escape them, with his hostage Farnese de Vandimion in tow. However, the horse is beset by the spirits chasing after Guts and ends up being possessed like the dogs Guts is fighting. While possessed, the Monster Horse's face becomes human-like and grotesque. Farnese orders him to let her mount him to flee the supernatural horrors Guts is fending off, but he refuses and attempts to rape her. Luckily, spurred by a flashback of Casca and her ordeal during the Eclipse, Guts saves Farnese by quickly and viciously decapitating the possessed animal before he gets the chance to mount his would-be victim. Kushan Scouts Manga Debut: Chapter 133, Kushan Scouts (1) Anime Debut: Episode 5 (2016), Tower of Conviction The are specially trained reconnaissance assassins that are dispatched by the Kushan Army. They first appear cornering Isidro after quickly slaughtering a group of bandits. However, Guts appears just in time and saves Isidro by cutting the scouts to ribbons with his newly-reforged Dragonslayer. Heretic High Priest Manga Debut: Chapter 145, Straying Anime Debut: Episode 7 (2016), The Black Witch Seiyū: Kenta Sasa The Heretic High Priest is an elderly pagan with staff bearing a crucified raven who serves under the Great Goat within the Cult of the Goddess of the Flame. The priest is the only member of the pagan cult to be clothed while he oversees their ritual conduct. When the cult learns of the "black witch" in St. Albion, the high priest intends to marry Casca to the Great Goat while having Nina serve as a celebratory sacrifice for supposedly keeping Casca to herself. But pandemonium breaks out when the Holy Iron Chain Knights reach the pagans' location as some of them are possessed by the flesh-eating spirits of those they killed for food. The high priest attempts to escape with the Great Goat, only to be ironically killed by his master when the Egg of the Perfect World sires the Great Goat into an Apostle Spawn. Abbot of the Tower Manga Debut: Chapter 152, The Iron Maiden Anime Debut: Episode 9 (2016), Blood Flow of the Dead The Abbot of the Tower is an elderly abbot of the Holy See Religious Order, who serves in the Tower of Conviction and oversees religious duties there. He appears as frail and old, but kind towards others; generally wearing a simple white robe with a matching . The Abbot appears when he calls Farnese de Vandimion to his office, informing her that her father has requested she be transferred away from the Tower effective immediately out of concern for her wellbeing. He was presumably killed during the Tower of Conviction's collapse. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Fantasia Arc References Category:Black Swordsman Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Humans Category:Apostles Category:Apostle Spawn Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters